Sailor knights Redone
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Sam is a 15 year old, who is disabled, she has two friends and a stuck up bully to deal with, but what happens when she finds out that her cat can talk!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Knight **

It always happened like this, Sam was picked last for a team, and worst part? She was the extra! Sam was always the downer kid in P.E., she mostly exceled in English. After P.E. was over, Sam sulked to her next class, which was math, her worst subject, numbers trully confused her.

After that, she walked to lunch with her friend Vicky.

"Can you believe it?" Vicky yelped in happiness.

"What?" Sam was now sitting at the table, looking depressed.

"They're redoing Sailor Moon!" Sam looked at Vicky with interest.

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah!"

For the rest of the time, they giggled and joked around until the bell rang.

"See you after school!" Vicky waved, going off the opposite direction. Sam walked off to Study skills.

What everyone could see was that Sam was physically disabled, her left side being in braces, a lazy eye made up onto her left eye.

But that day, Sam was hardly into it, after getting picked on by her friend's 'best friend' the day before, anything seemed to be bad.

She stepped into History and sat in her desk, Logan strode in after her, the jerk that picked on her. But, she wasn't going to let him get her down.

"Idiot" He scoffed, walking by her desk.

"Stupid jerk" Sam whispered.

"Don't let him get to you" A girl came in after him.

"Thanks" Sam smiled.

"No problem" She smiled and walked away, her black hair waving behind her.

After school, Sam was walking home with Vicky.

"Seriously, I don't know what that guy's problem is!" Vicky said, refering to Logan.

"It's because he's a BIG basketball star and an airhead, I'm surprised his big balloon of a head didn't make him fly off the earth!" They started laughing.

"Who has a big balloon for a head?" Vicky and Sam stood dead in their tracks.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

"Nope!" They started to kick up speed, but of course, the boy ran ahead of them.

"Hey Matt" Sam said.

"Were you following us again? You perv!" Vicky shouted.

**Sailllllooooorrrr, Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! **Sam took out her phone and looked at it.

"What the-?" The strange number blinked on her screen. "Hello?" She picked it up. But there was nobody there. "Weird..."

"Who was it?" Vicky asked.

"There was nobody there" She shrugged and put the phone back in her pocket.

* * *

Kiana looked down at the trio as they walked away.

"The one with the red hair seems nice" She smirked, thinking of the girl who was on the right of the dirty blonde, braced girl. "It's sad to pick on the disabled" She shook her head. "Well" She held out her manicured hands and shot a dark ball right for the red-head. As she watched the girl fall to her knees, she smiled.

"This is going to be easy" She cackled and vanished from sight.

* * *

Sam looked at her friend in concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked her. Vicky nodded.

"Yes, I just tripped" She got up and they started to walk again.

"You haven't walked with us for awhile" Sam said turning to Matt, "What made you change your mind?" Matt looked at her.

"I don't have chores to get to today" He smiled. "I'm all yours" He hugged both of the girls.

After hanging out with her friends that day, Sam took a really long shower, she didn't have any homework to do.

"What do you think?" She asked the cat on the bed, she was making a card for Vicky's birthday since she didn't have money to get her anything. The cat meowed and she smiled.

Her cat was pure red, even though it wasn't the normal cat color, she liked her anyway. She even had a pink mark on her forehead that looked like like a heart in between two squiggly lines.

"Thanks" Sam pet the cat, who purred, she stood from her desk and looked at her room. "I need to paint my room" She sighed. "But no use complaining about it now" She got into bed.

"Goodnight Ai" (By the way, it's pronounced _I_) And Sam fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam went to school, still pretty depressed, her dirty blonde hair swept across her left shoulder and her buttonless jeans kept falling. But Sam knew trying to get pants that buttoned was impossible, she couldn't manuveur them if she tried. Instead she sulked into the gates and went to her locker, which was all the way to the back.

"That's weird, Vicky is usually here by now" Sam looked around, trying to find her red-headed friend.

"Hey Sam!" Sam spun on her heel to face Matt, he was coming over to her with a performing rifle in his hand.

"Oh, hey Matt, have you seen Vicky?" Sam saw the smile fade from his face.

"I thought she was with you" He said.

"I just got here" They shrugged and walked off, Sam holding onto his hand in a sisterly way.

"What, you two are going out now?" Sam rolled her eyes and faced Logan, his blonde hair more pure then Sam's.

"No, we are brother and sister" Sam said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why can't you get that through your brain?" Sam looked at Matt, who shrugged.

Sam had enough of that guy, but she wasn't going to show him weakness. She walked away madly, Matt closely behind.

"Sam, are you okay?" Matt stopped in front of her, she was crying. "Why are you letting him in?" Matt wrapped her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

During P.E. that day, Sam was shunned from the activities, the whole time, she actually hid in the corner and watched everyone else play. She dilebratley didn't watch Logan's game.

But during lunch, Sam came to realize that Vicky was not at school that day. Matt walked over and sat with her though.

"You look down, what's wrong?" He asked her, she sighed.

"Vicky's not here" She indicated the table they were sitting at.

"Okay, maybe she got sick or something..." Matt shrugged it off without any further explanations.

"I just have a very bad feeling about it Matt"

"Why are you two always hanging out together when you're not going out?" Logan sneered.

"Why are you dumb?" Matt asked.

For awhile it kept going on, until an explosion erupted through the school yard.

"What was that?" Everyone ducked and covered, but as Sam looked around, it seemed like time had stopped.

"Time... stopped?" She didn't realize that there was a mark on her forehead that glowed.

"Sam..." She looked around trying to find the voice, but she didn't look down.

"Down here" Sam looked down and her eyes widened, it was her cat Ai.

"Ai?" She bent down and reached out with her right hand. The cat rubbed against it and purred.

"Sam, you must listen to me, thanks to the princess's powers time was stopped" Sam blinked confusingly.

"Princess? Ai, you can talk!" But the cat bit her hand. "Ouch! what was that for?"

"Sam, I'll answer your questions later, right now you must take this!" The mark on the cat's forehead glew and a heart shapred brooch appeared in Sam's right hand.

"How is this possible? I mean, my physical-" Sam started to go on about her weakness, but the cat stopped her.

"Sam, you don't have to worry about that when you transform, now, hear the words in your heart!" Sam blinked in confusion, but didn't argue she stood up and closed her eyes. The words flowed naturally.

**"Love Heart...KNIGHT!" **Sam was surrounded by pink light, her street clothes turning into a pink, knee lemngth kimono, split at the skirt so she can move. Her braces dissolved and on her arms, sleeves, unattatched to the kimono, appeared the started at her elbow. Red gloves with holes at the fingers were now visible on her hands. Red knee-length boots that tie complimented her kimono. And then, the hair, Sam brushed a her right hand through her mid-back length hair, after she did that, it turned into the color red and grew, it was now knee length and kept into two heart shaped buns on the top (Think of Sailor moon's hairstyle). And instead of a tiara like Sailor moon, a marking creased on her forehead.

"Woah!" Sam looked at herself, she was overwhelmed at the moment.

But then time started again. An explosion hit right in front of her, making her lose her balance.

"Get a grip Hreart!"

"Heart?" She looked at Ai.

Then everyone started chanting her name as "Heart"

* * *

Heart stood up, and another explosion hit by her left. She fell again.

"What can I do?" Sam asked. "I can't see it!"

**"Light Vibrations!" **

A blast of light swept through the schoolyard, and the invisble thing became visible.

"Vicky?" Heart stood once more as a boy in a white prince uniform (Think of endymion) stood before her.

"It's time to die!" He yelled, pointing a staff at Vicky. But the staff turned into a sword, he started to charge.

"WAIT!" Heart tackled him before he could attack.

"What?" He tried to push her off his legs.

"You can't! She's a human!" But the boy finally pushed her off.

"You don't understand, she'll never be brought back" He grabbed his sword. "You are a pathetic knight"

"Why you!" Heart felt the power surge through her, she put a hand on her brooch, just as a wand came out.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Watch the power of Love!" Heart held the wand high into the air.

**"Love... Melody!" **A melody started to play from the wand, and hit Vicky but it didn't destroy her, instead, a monster popped out.

"No way, you were able to get the monster out..." The boy looked at her in surprise.

"Be careful who you mess with" Heart told him. "Now you can fight that thing!" The boy nodded and summoned his powers.

**"Light decleration!" **He slashed the monster in half.

"Wow" Heart stood there in awe.

"Those two saved us!" Everyone started to cheer.

Heart ran away, being chased by grateful new fans. But she finally got away from them and detransformed.

"Okay, now to go to class" And Sam walked away, leaving the fight behind... And her cat.

* * *

The next day, Vicky was asking Sam about the fight, and how she only remembered waking up on the cement.

"And then I heard that there was this new hero called Heart..." Vicky said.

"You mean the Heart Knight?" Sam rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! She's really cool!" Sam said, pretending to be amazed.

_Truth be told I didn't know what I was doing... I could've done a better job... _She sighed for a second. But then ran into someone.

"Ouch!" the boy yelled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Your such a baby!" Sam said getting up.

"At least I don't look like one!" He sneered back.

"Isn't guys supposed to be nice to girls?" Sam asked.

"Whatever!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you better start being nice with a new herione roaming around, you don't her to get you confused with a monster do you?" Vicky was now sounding satisfied over her remark.

"Heart can't take me down if she tried!"

"We'll see about that!" Sam growled to herself, grabbing her brooch. But then, she decided against it and put it away. "As if Heart would waste time on YOU" She said before walking off.

That night Sam was sitting on her bed and looked at Ai.

"Are you going to explain things now?" She asked.

"Yes..." Ai the cat cleared her throat.

TBC...

* * *

Hey guys! I thought the last one I did was too confusing, so trying to save your brains from getting fried I redid it! LOL I hope you like this one to your liking!


	2. Ace

**Ace**

Kiana stood before the throne of a black haired boy, his prince clothing illuminated with power.

"Sir!" Kiana bowed.

"KIANA!" He yelled. "What is the meaning of your faliure?" The boy looked at her with great disgust.

"There is no reason" Kiana said.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again!" He growled.

"Yes sir"

* * *

Long ago, on another, distant planet, a war raged on, no one knew what to do, but between the battle feild. A brilliant castle over looked it, where a worried princess looked on from her window.

"I hope my brother is okay" She would say to herself. But then, a wizard appeared before her.

"Dear princess" He had said to her. "You need a magnificent knight circle... Love, Knowledge, Courage, Friendship, Generosity, and Happiness..." The wizard waved his magical wand and six stones appeared

Pink-Love

Purple- Knowledge

Orange- Courage

Blue- Friendship

Green- Generosity

Yellow- Happiness

"Give these to your mos trusted warriors" The wizard said. "But choose wisely princess, sometimes the simplest decision isn't as it seems" And the wizard vanished.

But somehow the princess knew she wasn't going to choose the knights, the stones will... And until that day, until the darkness breaks free into her dispaired planet, that she will release these stones.

And of course, that day did come, most of her forces destroyed or turned to stone... She released them. Her trusty cat, Ai was to search for these warriors.

* * *

"It's sounding a lot like Sailor moon..." Sam said to herself, thinking of the story. Shuting the story book.

"Sailor moon?" Ai raised an eyebrow. "Sam, do you know what you just read?"

"Yes..." Sam closed her eyes. "The darkness is increasing once more, it is my job and five others to save this planet, but what happened to the princess?"

"The princess had died" Ai said sadly.

"Figures..." Sam huffed. But then she realized. "Hey, hold on a sec, you said the powers were in stones! Why is mine in a form of a brooch?" Ai looked confused as well.

"That I'm not quite sure of..." Sam sighed again.

"And that boy, who was that boy?" Sam remembered the fight, and the boy who almost killed her friend.

"I don't know that either..." Ai said sadly. "I wish I could help by giving you the answers, but I don't have any..."

Sam settled into bed though and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam went online and looked at her emails, one email stood from the rest. It as labeled: Hi. She opened it to find out it was from her friend that moved away sometime ago.

_Sam, _

_Are you doing okay? It's been a while since we talked, can't wait for Senior Year where I finally move back_

_See you soon, _

_Corey _

Sam sighed and closed her email, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the milk carton.

_Why, after all these years? _She thought to herself.

Ai walked into the room and jumped on the counter.

"It's Saturday, do you have any plans?" But Sam was spaced out.

"Sam!" Ai meowed.

"Wa!" She yelped. "What is it?" Sam asked, recovering from her thoughts.

"Do you have plans today?" Ai asked more clearly.

"Oh... Um..." Sam scrunched her nose. "Vicky and I are going away for the Spring Break..." She said smiling.

"Wait... That's what you've been packing for?" Ai remembered the weekend before when Sam was moving around and packing.

"Yeah! She said we were going ALL over, so bring different things accordingly..." She smiled. "You're coming too of course!"

"But your parents-" Ai said.

"Out of town" Sam interrupted

Brother-"

"Disneyland"

Sam had come to terms that she was usually alone with Ai. Even though Sam knew her duties were to protect Earth from evil forces, she couldn't let them stop her from this fun vacation. So when the limo pulled up, Sam grabbed her suitcase, her brooch, put it in her purse, swing her purse over her shoulder, and grabbed Ai with her left arm.

Sam had packed her laptop as well, it was in her purse.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sam asked as they were on their way to the airport in the limo.

"You'll see" Vicky winked at her friend.

After about an hour, they landed and Sam was surprised.

"L.A.?" Sam said excitedly. "This is so cool!" she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I have a few interviews with some people, you know, from the company... So... Yeah..."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, we came from Sacramento to L.A. JUST SO YOU CAN GET INTERVIEWS DONE?" Sam yelled, they were on the tarmac, but the limo wasn't too far away.

"Of course silly, what, did you think this was an actual vacation?" Vicky blinked in confusion, this was normal, her dad DID own his own company, but still...

"I thought it was just me and you!" Sam growled.

"It is Sam, come on, inside you go..." But then a driver, Sam guessed, walked over and whispered in her ear, Vicky sighed.

"It looks like we'll have to go inside, can Ai fit in your purse?" Sam looked at her cat.

Ai went inside the purse and Sam put it over her shoulder, they made their way inside the airport.

"What happened to the limo?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"It broke down" Vicky sighed.

"Okay" Sam sighed and sat down defeated on a chair

* * *

Kiana stepped off the airplane, thinking that a vacation would help her think.

"The best part is that Black can't summon me!" She purred. She walked out of the airport, only to find a black orb floating in midair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Kiana winced.

"On vacation?" Kiana said in a questioning tone.

"YOU ARE SO USELESS! GET ANOTHER VICTIM, AND I SUGGEST YOU DO IT _QUICKLY!" _Kiana sighed as she watched the orb fly into the air.

"Geez, and I was hoping for a vacation..." She started to walk away, but felt smeone looking at her. She spun around but, no one was there.

* * *

Ace, who was climbing out of the limo, looked at his known enemy, Kiana, walking away. But he also promised his dad he would pick up his sister and her friend.

His blue bangs was messy, some of it waved in his eyes a bit, but by now, he was used to it.

"What were you looking at?" A voice purred in his ear.

"Kiana is here as well, she followed us" He said. "What do we do?"

"I dunno" The voice said. "Lemme think about it.

Ace looked around for his sister, it wasn't hard missing a red/orange haired girl.

"Oh dear, I got lost!" A girl was looking around worriedly. "Vicky must be worried!" She fell to her knees.

"Excuse me, miss?" Ace was now on one knee looking at her, she slowly turned. "Are you okay?"

"Sam!" Ace looked up to see a orange haired girl running over. Ace saw Heart, and now decided that his sister's hair was _orange _since Heart's was pure _red. _

He stood and looked at his sister. "This is your friend, Sam?" The girl looked at him. He helped her up. He looked at the braces that she wore. "What-" But Vicky pulled the hood on his hoodie over his head.

"Let's go Sam, shall we?" She said calmly. "I'll explain later" She whispered in his ear.

Ace shrugged and picked up Sam's suitcase, hoping it would make it easier for her.

"You can let the cat out now" He said, indicating her bag after they got into the car.

"Oh, how did-" But he didn't let her finish.

"I just do"

Sam opened the bag and the red cat jumped out, Ace's eyes grew wide.

"Ai..." A voice purred in his ear.

"Are you okay Ace?' His sister snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, are you ready to meet our dad?" Ace turned to Sam.

"Your dad? You know, I don't think I've met him before" Sam thought, putting a thoughtful finger to her lips.

"That's right, you haven't!" Vicky exclaimed. "This'll be your first time... Of course you know my mom" Vicky said.

The limo pulled in front of a tall building, Ace stepped out. He then helped Sam out and then Vicky. The cat jumped out on it's own, landing next to Sam, who was waiting for her.

"Is it okay for me to bring Ai in?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mr. King won't mind" A man had walked over to where they were standing.

"Mr. King?" Sam blinked in confusion.

"That's what they call my dad" Ace said. "Because he is the king of the company"

"Oh I get it!" Sam smiled, a big lightbulb flashed on in her head.

* * *

"Please, Prince, Maiden, Princess" Sam walked inside the doors, and looked around, it was really extravagant. "Right this way" But Sam didn't follow, her mind raced and she went the other direction. She walked along a hallway.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam looked down to see Ai, she was looking at her.

"I dunno, I just..."

* * *

Kiana was floating on a black orb.

"This should work for Black..." She said, patting the orb. "Now I just need a place to put this..." She looked inside the building and saw a machine on which a lot of people were hooked up to.

"Prefect!" she stood on the orb and made a black cloud with hands. She stepped on it with ease, as if it was solid ground and not made out of water and air. She then snapped her fingers where the orb went inside and was now apart of the machine.

* * *

Vicky and Ace were looking at a machine in testing, a virtual game. There was seats for five people.

But Ace looked out the window and saw a black orb go inside the machine.

"Ace, are you okay?" Again, his sister snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Stop this machine now!" He tried to grab for the controls, but it was too late, the machine made a sound, and it came alive.

"What's happening?" Vicky shrieked.

"Vicky, get out of here!" Ace said.

"What about you?" Vicky asked.

"Just, go!" Ace pushed his sister out of the room, and then he held out his pin, (imagine the sailor scouts crystal transformation pins without the handle on the side) it had a white sphere on the top of it with a little crown ontop of the sphere.

But the machine monster, still holding the people inside, lunged, Ace dodged and jumped.

**"Light Prince... KNIGHT!" **A bright light consumed his body, a tight suit (Think of King Endymion) formed, it was the color white. His pin turned into a staff, the crown was off of it now, and the staff was pure white, two silver bands swirled around the white orb like an atom. His blue hair turned black, but stayed the same length.

**"Fight mode!" **His usual Light uniform, appeared.

**"Light Sword!" **His staff turned into a sword.

He stood frozen for a second, he didn't want to kill the people inside, but he didn't have Heart to back him up.

* * *

Light dodged all of the attacks, but couldn't get an attack in, not with all those people.

_Do I have to kill these innocent people? _He thought.

"What a predicament, huh Light?" He spun on his heel, Kiana was sitting on a black cloud floating in midair. "I say we raise the stakes" She smirked.

Light knew what he was capable of, but he couldn't fight Kiana AND the monster at the same time.

**"Dark lightning!" **Kiana clapped her hands, Light tried to dodge, but one of the machine's arms slammed against him. He landed on his feet.

_What do I have to do? _The machine lunged. _Shoot! _

**"Heartbeat Shoot!" **

Light looked at the doorway as Heart jumped in front of him.

"What? You are that new knight, Heart Knight!" Kiana clapped.

**"Dark lightning!" **Light stepped in front of Heart, holding out his sword.

**"Light vibrations!" **He matched the lightning.

"I'll take care of her!" Light told Heart. "Take care of the machine!"

"Right!" She turned to the machine and attacked.

"So, you want to fight me?" Kiana sneered. **"Dark winds!" **A blast of wind shot around, but Light stood his ground.

* * *

Heart looked at the machine, there were innocent people stuck inside.

"At a time like this..." she pulled out her wand, just as a wire wrapped around her, restraining her to use it, she even dropped it. It then sent electricty through the wire, shocking Heart.

She screamed, the shockwave coursed through her body, but then got thrown across the room, the force sending her through one of the walls.

"Heart!" She heard Light yell, but Heart was already on her feet, she was weak, but she still could fight. She dove for her wand, also dodging a wire in the process. she gripped the wand and held it out, ready to attack.

**"Love... Melody!" **But the attack didn't work, wires gripped Heart again, sending more electricity, but this time, Light slashed the wire before it could reach her.

"Are you alright?" Light asked her, as he caught her in his arms.

"I'm fine, but my melody isn't working" Light put her down.

"Why not add my power to it?" He asked.

**"Dark... lightning!" **

**"Heartbeat... shoot!" **

The attacks fazed off each other, but one of the lasers Heart shot hit Kiana off her storm cloud.

"You little brat!" And she disappeared.

"With that taken care of..." Light faced the machine, so did Heart.

**"Love..." **

**"Light..." **

_**"Melody!" **_

A melody played and bright light danced around the room, until the orb came out of the machine, flew away, and the people were saved. As soon as it was over, Light ran off, while Heart fell to her knees and passed out.

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes, she was in someone's arms, they were carrying her. She looked at the face, it was Ace! She felt herself blush and then started to think that she was too heavy for him to carry so she panicked and started to squirm.

"Hey, would you stop?" He said as he dropped her, making her land on her butt. But Sam didn't complain, it was her fault anyway. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Where's Vicky?" Sam looked around.

"She's waiting outside of the building, the machine went haywire" But Sam already knew.

As she walked outside, Vicky tackled her.

"You're alright!" She squeled.

* * *

Kiana smirked the human zombies from the machine walked out of the building from the back where no one was.

"Go on with your lives until you are called upon!" Kiana ordered, waving her hand.

* * *

Logan and Corey were chilling in L.A. thanks to Logan's uncle, they were by themselves.

"What?" They looked t the girl who was floating on a storm cloud.

"Have you seen that before?" Logan asked Corey.

"Nope!" Corey answered.

"Boys..." They jumped, the girl was now behind them. "You want to work with me?" She purred.

"Ai, wait!" A cat appeared from around the corner.

"Your that stupid cat! The one that-"

But a dirty blonde haired girl ran over to where the cat was.

"SAM?!" Logan and Corey both shouted at the same time.

The Dirty Blonde looked up and was about to say something but Kiana clapped her hands.

**"Dark lightning!" **the boys looked at the girl that was standing beside them now, and then at Sam.

The girl laughed, but then something was chucked at her.

"How dare you try to hurt a girl!" It was Heart's voice, Sam was nowhere to be found.

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for reading...


End file.
